Heaven's Descent
by raidoX2
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born an orphan and a slave in a world where heritage meant everything. He was meant to be nothing. Yet as the dawn broke across the sky, something ancient stirred within him. He would break the cycle of this cruel world, if need be through iron and blood. For he was the King of Kings. Grey Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

_Every Legend was born from some semblance of truth. It was time that altered them, twisted them into little tales of fantasy and folklore that would be passed on from one generation to the next. The Ironborn had such tales, of their great reavers, of men like Balon Blackskin who fought with an axe in his left hand and wielded a hammer in his right, whose skin was said to be the blacker than depths of the sea and proved to be just as unyielding. _

_The Ironborn would often sing of a another tale, of an island surrounded by spinning currents of water so strong that even the greatest ships would be unable to escape its grasp. Yet according to legend, the Grey King survived the rampant tides and happened upon what he called the sea's greatest treasure. The Land hidden within the Whirlpools or as the natives would call it, Uzushiogakure. The King would speak of its treasures, how the lands were woven with fields of every type of crop imaginable and its streets were laden with rubies and silk. Its seas were rich in fish and pearls, but it wasn't the lands nor the seas that made it the envy of the world. It was its people, men and women who were capable of taming the very elements to do their biddings, some could raise forests, some were as fast as the wind, some could shatter an island with nothing but their fists. These natives called themselves the Uzumaki Clan. They traced their history to the beginning of all of mankind, where they survived what they called the coming of the dawn. _

_The King would return to the Iron Islands, sword and anvil in tow, he sung tales of this great civilization to his people. And soon foreigners from all over the world would come to visit the jewel that was Uzushiogakure, it became the biggest trading hub in the world and its women were sought after by Kings. For a moment great times and prosperity befell the Uzumaki Clan, the sheltered people enjoyed the sudden boost in reception but as Valyria would attest nothing remained forever. Nobody knows what happened to Uzushiogakure. Some Maesters say that the Uzumaki revolted against each other and a civil war resulted in the destruction of the family. Another school of thought was that the very seas that protected them turned against them and the Island was sunk to the depths of the ocean. Some went as far as to say that Uzushiogakure didn't exist at all. _

_As time went on, the Uzumaki name slowly faded from the lips of man and only the tales of a lost land remained. Every so often, a courageous soul would venture to find this lost treasure only to forever become lost to the sea. Yet as always remnants of the long-lost civilization remained unaware about their true heritage and the power it contained. _

Great Wyk

Uzumaki Naruto shivered as the cold and bitter winds from the sea battered against his body. His bare feet scraped against the rocky land; he barely saw the flicker of blue from the sea before he was pushed once more into the darkness that were the iron mines. "Come on ya brats, get to work. Each of you better meet their targets by day's end." The harsh labour master cackled as he walked into the dimly lit mines.

Iron was one of the greatest exports and resource that these barren lands had, often the many lords of the Iron Isles would employ their thralls and their children to do the arduous task that was mining iron. Those who weren't Ironborn would never become more than what they were which was filth. Naruto grabbed the pickaxe and made his way to his given area, constantly being pushed by that prick off a master. They ventured deeper and deeper into the mine, Naruto noted that the entire structure was incredibly weak, they were practically depleting this mine out of iron and in doing so they were also greatly weakening the integrity of the cave.

"Ya think, they'll let us off early today." Naruto heard to his side; his partner today appeared to be another boy by the name of Ethan. They frequently made them all change partners everyday but if one did this every day, they'd find themselves constantly in the same company. Adrack was much older than him, he had just had his six and ten nameday, not that anybody really celebrated their nameday here. It just meant one more day till you were closer to either getting your head cut off or being sent off somewhere to die. The ironborn only really cared about the women they captured claiming them as their salt wives. Every man and boy that was captured thereafter would become a thrall.

Naruto shrugged, "What does it matter? They'll just take us to the next mine." They stopped in front of a small corridor, the master inspected the tiny space for iron and nodded impressed at the amount. He motioned for them to begin, Adrack and Naruto slowly took two opposite sides before they began to heave their pickaxes against the wall. The master took a moment to observe their work before he left them alone, not at all worried that they would be lax in their work.

Adrack said, "How do you do that?" Even at his young age of eight, Naruto was practically drilling his pickaxe into the wall with astounding strength.

"I don't know. They've always said that I'm different." Naruto replied. "What? You scared, I'm going to leave you here in the dark." Adrack faked a laugh at his friend's incessant teasing.

"Strength isn't everything." With that the boys silently began to compete as to how could fill their baskets up with ore first.

"I'm done." Naruto said after one hour of work. Adrack had barely dented half of his assigned target "That's what? Thirteen to one." Naruto smirked.

"Yeah yeah, will you help me now." Naruto didn't move instead he waited for Adrack ask properly. "Okay fine, you're the better miner. Now can you help me." The young boy smirked at his elder about his apparent triumph, Adrack could never tell how Naruto was capable of finding enjoyment in this life.

"You ever wonder why we we're mining so much?" Naruto asked. Recently there had been a lot of rumours circulating across the islands about some sort of war.

Adrack whispered, "They say that Lord Greyjoy has declared himself the King of Seven Kingdom. I heard the other lords boast about how they sunk the Lannister fleet."

Naruto snorted, "They didn't attack King's Landing." Adrack looked at his junior who seemed to lose himself in his thoughts.

Adrack rectified, "The most powerful fleet in the mainland belongs to the Lannister's." Though many other House's possessed a sizable navy at they're beck and call, the Greyjoy's were relying on the disobedience and hesitance of the other Kingdoms in joining King Robert's crusade.

Oh. How wrong they were.

The earth beneath them slowly began to shake gently, Naruto's eyes widened as he heard a large rumbling above them. "We need to leave now!" Adrack roared, seeing how unstable the mines were becoming. Naruto moved to grab the iron cart but Adrack merely pushed him, "Leave it, we don't have time."

The two began to run through the many twists and turns of the cave, loud screams and rampant stomping drowned out any sounds, Naruto and Adrack barely made it to the cave entrance as a flaming fireball descended upon it. The mine collapsed; Naruto blanched at the bloody remains of the unlucky miners that had been crushed underneath dozens of large rocks. Fire streaked the sky, screams echoed throughout the Island as every man, woman and child rushed to the cliffs to get a good look at what was happening. Hidden in the darkness of the evening, an armada of ships made their presence known as they headed towards the islands. Fiery stones and powerful bolts continued to hail down upon them without any sort of target beside forcing the inhabitants to panic.

Chaos ensued, many rushed towards their homes, some towards the caves that they knew the soldiers would likely not search. Naruto took one last stare at the ships that had just come from the horizon.

Ships of Lions and Stags.

The King was here, and he would not relent till the Iron Islands lay on his feet.

The besiegement of Great Wyk should have been a short one, a simple order of surrender would have stopped the thousands of Lannister and Baratheon men from rushing their way into the island. Yet the Ironborn had always been proudful people and proved to be just as fierce, they would not lay down their arms without blood being spilt.

So, it began, the combined might off House Farwynd, Goodbrother, Merlyn, and Sparr could only muster around three thousand men and woman. Had they had more time, the rocky terrain and complex tunnels that ran through the Isles would have provided them a greater tactical edge but even so. They were outnumbered ten to one, not even the greatest swordsman would find himself comfortable in such a situation.

The masters had instructed the thralls to protect their salt wives and their children. Naruto and Adrack who were seen as old enough to fight were sent to Pebbleton, a village located near the sea. At first, the Lords believed that the island was only being besieged from one area, but it soon became evident that the commander of the enemy fleet had sat several of his ships behind the many rocks surrounding the Iron Islands.

And just as Naruto and Adrack arrived, they found that two ships had rounded around from a rock and began to rush towards the unaware townsfolk. Naruto shouted, "Enemy!" The townsfolk rushed out of their small wooden homes, scared and panicked but Naruto quickly came to the realisation that Lord Merlyn had instructed all of his men to move from Pebbleton and to the front lines which was located on the far side on the island.

There was no one who could save them. Some Seaguards grabbed their swords and tried to usher the woman and towards Pebbleton tower. A great stony monstrosity of a tower located upon a hill that overlooked the sea and the town below.

But the enemy was relentless, even from afar, they began to use their ballistae and catapults to launch fiery storm of rock and arrows onto the defenceless people. Naruto gritted his teeth; the two ships held a few hundred heavily armed soldiers. Normally such feeble numbers would have been easily repelled but since the lords of Great Wyk had bitten on the enemies' bait. They left most of their coastal undefended, which provided the enemy with an easy way to subjugate them.

They rushed towards the village quickly, barely docking before the men hopped and charged into the village. Naruto wondered if they would try and ask for their surrender but instead, they simply attacked the fleeing folk. It was a bloody slaughter, some of the guards and remaining thralls rushed to their people's aide but it was in vain.

Adrack said, "We need to fall back."

But they couldn't, the town was already surrounded by enemies. Adrack and Naruto stood back to back, their iron swords glinted in the blinding sunset as slowly yet surely the remaining guards were slaughtered.

Adrack dodged a powerful axe, and quickly stabbed his sword into the chest of one of the soldiers. Adrack was a gifted fighter, much better at swordplay than many ironborn, he shouted, "Carve a way out." Naruto charged the enemy with reckless abandon, a powerful and tall man in red armour met him halfway in the battlefield.

"They're making children fight now." The man mused, "I'm sorry for this, Kid." Naruto barely moved out of the way as the man's longsword wrung across his chest. He hissed in pain from the small cut, Naruto rushed backwards, the man stopped in mid thrust. He took a long look at the boy, blond hair and cerulean eyes that had small specs of violet in them. Take that along with his long face, he wondered, "Are you a Lannister?"

Naruto roared in anger, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The man jumped back in time as Naruto barrelled through two other men who had charged him from his side. The young child had outstanding strength, literally cutting through one of the men's abdomen allowing his organs to spill all over the ground and slamming his body into lion gilded shield off another. The other man fell, his eyes wide in shock as Naruto slammed his sword into the man's neck.

The man licked his lips, such a prize couldn't be wasted to die on this dreary island, instead it should be festered and reared into becoming something that helped his family reach even greater heights. Ser Tygett Lannister wanted to watch this boy dance even more, he retreated somewhat and allowed Naruto and Adrack continue to fight.

After a bloody few minutes, Naruto had carved a small opening for himself, Adrack followed but was continually getting blitzed by soldiers. They couldn't keep up, the enemies' superior numbers slowly overpowering them. Adrack saw a spear heading towards Naruto's back and pushed him out of the way. Naruto screamed, "Adrack!" The spear hit him straight in the chest piercing his pathetic armour as if it were made out of cloth. When Adrack hit the floor, he spluttered blood for a single moment before he remained deathly still.

Time slowed for the young Uzumaki. He saw the men turn to him, dozens raised their swords and threw arrows and spears his way, but it all appeared so slow in the face off his dying friend. Then reality began to set in, he was going to die, just like Adrack. He looked around and all he saw was bloodshed, he saw children getting speared, women getting dragged back into their houses by men and their screams bloodying the streets and but worst of all his memory was marred with the wide eyed shocked expression of his now dead friend.

He wanted it to stop.

He didn't want this.

He didn't want to die.

His thoughts began to run erratic, but in that moment, where arrows began to near him and swords itched closer to his skin. He felt something rise like bile throughout his body and Tygett remembered the eyes that stared up at him at that moment, redder than the blood that soaked the boy's tunic and fiercer than flames that licked the streets. The boy no the demon rose as if he were undead, arrows landed upon him but Tygett saw it move in a blur before it landed above one of his men, it's teeth were long like fangs and more powerful than steel. It chew right through the man's armoured neck and ripped his whole spine out of his neck.

His men shouted to each other to get in line, to try and fight this possessed child, but it was to no avail. They were slaughtered like cattle, grown men flung metres apart, their hearts were ripped out by the boy's feline like claws and gargantuan strength. Metal bent against his skin, their flesh burned whenever he touched them. Naruto howled to the high heavens, rage and instinct overtaking his mind to the point that all he saw red.

There was no saviour in this world.

No gods willing to help the wounded or the weak.

At that moment, Tygett Lannister didn't pray to the seven instead he believed in the young boy who drove hundreds of his men back. The boy who moved faster than the eye could see and collapse armour with but a shot of his hand. He declared for a moment in his mind that this boy would secure the strength of the Lannister for generations.

But first he had to stop it. Tygett ordered his men to assume a pike position and a group of archers to around the corner and get ready to fire on his signal. Naruto met the spear formation head on, and Tygett almost assumed that the boy would kill himself by charging into the pikes. Instead he whirled around in the air and landed on top of them. The formation collapsed, Naruto began to slaughter them from the middle, and Tygett realised that there was no way to stop this beast.

It possessed incredible instinct, almost always choosing the right direction to attack and dodge. His archers raised their arrows as they saw the boy's demonic eyes look from the pikemen to them. Tygett shouted, "No!" But they didn't listen, fear swept across their hearts and they rained down a volley of arrows upon the remaining pikemen and Naruto.

Naruto landed on his hands and dashed towards them, he killed them all, without mercy. A young woman held her baby up as she whimpered under the gaze off Naruto's demonic eyesight. Tygett realised that for all this boy's power, he was too much of a danger to everyone around him. He told his men to sound the horn, it was the only to ensure that this boy died.

The loud horn echoed throughout the town, and Naruto quickly grabbed the woman and jumped into the air. Fiery stones slammed into the many houses and the town centre, Tygett Lannister grabbed a bow and arrow and aimed at the fleeing boy. He breathed in for a moment as he nocked the arrow before firing it straight into the Naruto's back.

Naruto gasped in pain, he barely corrected his landing and he lay the woman and her baby safely down on the edge of the town. She looked at him in worry though he could tell there were elements of fear swimming in her eyes. He strained out, "Go!" She nodded gratefully and began to run towards the tower.

Naruto heard the sound of marching surround him and slowly yet surely that demonic rage he had died leaving him on the ground in a great amount of pain and exhausted. Tygett found a barely unconscious Naruto lay against the wall. He drew his sword ready to kill him.

"N-no more…Don't k-ill anymore people." Tygett looked towards the tower, old men, women and children watched in horror at the bloodied battle that happened below them. They held each other in fear.

"Would you give up your freedom for these people?" Tygett asked, his voice was gruff yet to Naruto he could sense the slightest softness in it.

"If it means I can save them." Naruto said, he stood up with great effort, his sword long since lost but he raised his ready to fight. "Kill me if you want, I'll still stop you from hurting them." He said bravely despite the obvious quiver.

"Hmm…" The Great Knight of Casterly Rock smiled, "Very good, I offer you a place amongst my household."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Huh?" Completely stumped why this man would offer him such a thing when he had just wiped out half of his men.

Tygett smirked, "Your choice…Die or Live." He pointed to hill, "Remember young lion your choice affects those people."

Naruto said softly, his body began to feel lax and tired, "Liv-" He fell slowly onto the ground, Tygett saw the boy's eyes fade as he feel unconscious.

"Sir, what shall we do with him?" A Lannister officer asked.

"Bring me a medic and place him on the Ardent." The officer bowed and rushed off to find the medic.

It was an auspicious day to be a Lannister.

Tygett was unaware of the simple cataclysm that he had caused. For the only thing scarier than a Targaryen with a Dragon was an Uzumaki with Chakra.

* * *

**A/N: So, I was re-reading the books and watching the show and I had this idea pop out to me. This slightly different than Naruto being reincarnated or somehow was transported into the world. The Uzumaki Clan are a fundamental part of the world, they are in essence what Valyria was to Essos for Westeros. Uzushiogakure fell, but some Uzumaki had already fled to the other kingdoms as trade became commonplace. Also, Uzushio during the Age of Heroes and since the island disappeared nobody actually believes anything about them. **

**The remaining Uzumaki kept their chakra a secret but overtime as their bloodline thinned, chakra slowly kind of died. Naruto was born to Kushina and Minato, he doesn't know anything about his parents because they died when he was a baby. But they're both particularly famous here and there :) **

**So tell me what you think? **

**Should I add more characters from Naruto, I was already planning on adding a few from the Uzumaki Clan like Karin. **

**Also, what bloodline should I give Naruto.**

**Pairing, Naruto x Harem or Single Pairing **

**Anyway thank you for reading and please leave me a review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Aboard the Ardent

**Chapter 1: Aboard the Ardent**

* * *

Casterly Rock

Tywin Lannister hated formalities; he'd always preferred the direct route of negotiation though that was not to say that he wasn't gifted in matters requiring a softer touch. He found no grace in it, there wasn't a weaker thing in the world than trying to sue for peace in such a manner that allowed for your enemies to plot against you. Robert Baratheon allowed the Ironborn to flee back to their islands, and whilst he grew fat on his throne, they plotted with dreams of a new Salt King. One who ruled both the seas and the land.

It didn't help that the Ironborn had drowned over half of his fleet and the rest was taken by Stannis Baratheon for the attack on the Iron Isles. The Old Lion would be lying if he wasn't tempted to go on the fleet himself, if only to protect his precious Ardent from being sunk. But alas, the time to go on simple wars were over for him, Tywin had to remain here in Casterly Rock in order to ensure the future of his family which by the day seemed to garner worse reception.

Who would trust a lion?

Tywin was more than inclined to believe that only a fool would, many of the great houses believed that a marriage between his daughter and that foolish Oaf of a King was not well earned. After all, Tywin had only led his forces to Kings Landing when it became apparent that Robert's Rebellion would not be quashed.

There was a brief rap on his door and a steward rushed in. The boy bowed, Tywin said gruffly, "Speak your mind boy."

"I come bearing news from Pyke." He quickly set a scroll on the table and rushed out of the room. Tywin sighed, what would it take for a steward that didn't fear him. The Old Lion read the brief scroll.

_Brother _

_It's over. As you correctly predicted, the Ironborn didn't relent and decided to fight till they were unable to any longer. Now they're islands burn, and we have taken many things from them. I think you'll be pleased with what I have returned with. _

_PS: I'm taking the long way home, don't worry, I'll take good care of your precious baby. _

_Tygett Lannister. _

That bastard. Tywin slammed his fist upon his disk in slight anger that his brother would be so reckless to endanger what little remained off his navy. Especially the Ardent, though the part of the letter that was the most interesting was this secret present that Tygett had seemed to be taken fancy by. Tygett Lannister was more stoic than even he was, and whilst his brother had always been good company, it was still very hard for him to find intrigue in anything. So, there was hope that it was something very valuable. A tiny hope but Tywin assured himself that it was nonetheless still hope.

Naruto happily bounded across the deck of the Ardent, he noted how uneasy all the guards were around him. Perhaps because he was the one who caused all that chaos on Great Wyk. Tygett Lannister was at the helm, speaking with another man, though Naruto could only see the back of the man's balding head.

Tygett saw Naruto and motioned for him to come. Naruto could see the man turn revealing a gaunt looking man with blue eyes as he jogged up the steps towards them. Tygett said, "Naruto…I want you to meet Lord Stannis Baratheon."

Naruto extended his hand as a motion to greet him, but the gruff looking man didn't like the way he was addressed. "I hear you were a thrall, did your masters not teach you how to address those of higher status."

Naruto grinned foxily, "I'm sorry milord, I'm not sure if you know but my masters didn't care much for etiquette."

Stannis grunted, staring harshly into the boy's eyes which never for a moment quivered under his intense gaze. He begrudgingly accepted Naruto's still outstretched arm, giving it a stronger than usual squeeze but Naruto responded by simply increasing his grip. Stannis felt his bones creak, and he grimaced allowing his grip to lax. Tygett smiled as Stannis secretly massaged his hand, that would teach the Lord Dragonstone not to mess around with his ward.

"What's your name, boy." Stannis asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service." Naruto said with a mock bow.

Stannis remained silent for a short while before he spoke once more, this time towards Tygett, "Well, I cannot say I'm impressed with the way you handled Pebbleton but the King only cares about victories." King Robert had never been one to care for the small detail, he only saw the greater picture and not any of the littles details that made it up. Stannis, of course, would never undermine his brother's rule but there were times he wished that he could hit him upside the head and scold him.

Tygett smirked, "I'm sure my men have told you what happened."

"Ah yes, they said a demon rose from the seas and began to slaughter them. Or was it the other story, how a young boy was possessed and defeated an entire brigade." Stannis was tired of the foolishness that had overcome the men on the Ardent. He had no idea if it was the ale or whether the ugliness of battle that had twisted their memories. Though that was not to say that what he saw in Pebbleton wasn't jarring in anyway. Stannis Baratheon had been through many wars, but the littering of skulls and body parts scattered across the town made even him feel nauseous. Still, that was no reason to lose sense of reason.

Tygett said, "Lord Stannis, sometimes one must remember that we live in a world of dragons and shadows. Or do you not believe in the Legends of Old."

The Lord of Dragonstone didn't seem impressed. "I'll suspend my disbelief when I see such a being with my own eyes." He assured. His gaze flickered towards the boy standing between them, "He shouldn't be here Lannister, I can assure you the western lords will not take well to an ironborn among them."

Naruto took great offence, "I'm not an Ironborn. I wasn't even born on the Iron Isles."

Tygett and Stannis both look affronted by this piece of information, but for two entirely different reasons. Stannis said, "Are you telling me that they didn't stop pillaging."

Naruto laughed, "No. They simply chose more secluded areas to attack."

Tygett frowned, "So where were you born."

Naruto's answer surprised them, "Fair Island." A few years back there had been reports of a raid by two longships, they came in the dead of the night and went before daybreak. Fair Island was struck hard, around 100 hundred men reaved the streets of their coastal towns stealing anything of value. Tygett wondered if Naruto's parents died on that Island as well and they decided to take him. Why anybody would take a child instead of a teenager or a woman, he had no idea but mayhap Naruto had manifested his talents at a younger age. They had never managed to find out the true identity of the attackers, Tywin also didn't care to investigate further.

But this was good news for him either way. Be him a lowly peasant or born to a very small family, Naruto was born in the Westerlands. As such it was his right to reclaim him. Stannis was following the same line of thought, even if it were unorthodox, the boy was simply returning back home. Though the name Uzumaki didn't sound Westerosi at all, despite the boy's obvious Westerlands looks.

Stannis hummed for a moment longer, "It's your lucky day, it seems considering where you were born that you fall under the Ser Tygett's command." He gave the Knight a pointed look that told him that they would speak again soon before he departed, not at all pleased with the conversation.

Naruto said, "What's his deal." The young boy was to oblivious about the political machinations that had caused the once solemn Stannis to turn into the cold man he was today. Nor did he understand that one shouldn't speak like that about the King's brother.

Tygett said, "Don't worry about him. Tell me how you are finding the Ardent."

"It's a ship, I've been on plenty just not ones as big as this." Naruto hadn't really found anything interesting to do since he had awoken. Tygett sat down on the table and asked, "Tell me Naruto, have you ever played Cyvasse." Naruto saw the board on the table, featuring multiple different pieces in black and white. Naruto shook his head and Tygett gestured to the seat opposite him. "Well why don't I show you how to play."

Naruto said cockily, "Just don't get too disappointed when you lose." Tygett merely laughed at the boy's confidence, it reminded him of his nephew Tyrion. Though he would need to see whether that was just a trait or if he possessed his nephew's sharp mind as well. Naruto listened intently on the rules of the game; the board had been set up with various pieces each were more powerful than another. For instance, a dragon could take out an elephant but it in turn could be taken out by a trebuchet or a catapult. Cyvasse was in essence a game to hone your strategic aptitude.

"Okay, old man, let's play." Naruto said, barely understanding the many complex rules of the game, Tygett shrugged and began to set up the pieces for a new round.

Ten minutes. The Knight's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he watched his King be slain by Naruto's dragon. Naruto looked at him with those innocent eyes, "Did I win?"

He grinded out, "Again."

It would take more than five games for Tygett to understand that this boy had truly been by touched by lady luck. It was clear that Naruto hadn't the slightest clue on any complex manoeuvres, yet he possessed a panache for using unorthodox moves that he quote on quote said just felt right.

"Again?" Naruto questioned; a sneaky grin played upon his lips as he saw the man's twitching hand. Tygett stared at the board, completely confused by the unusual move that held his King in checkmate.

"That's enough for today." He said, though it wasn't particularly convincing his Lannister pride didn't take well to losing to an eight-year-old in a game that he was a veteran at. Tygett had a sudden urge to beat the poor boy into submission and sickening idea formed in his mind.

"How would you like to train?" Naruto gulped as he saw the tall, broad shouldered man unsheathed his sword, the expensive steel sword. "I noticed that you weren't trained."

Naruto shook his head, "The Masters didn't train us Thralls to fight but most of us had been trained before we were taken."

"You weren't?" Tygett asked curious to know more about Naruto's capture.

"I was taken when I was three." He didn't want talk about the whispers he would receive across Great Wyk. That he was a demon, that he killed a whole squad at the feeble age of 3. "Is it custom to train children at that age?" He asked sarcastically.

'Oh, this damned brat.' Tygett thought. "Come on, I'll show the ropes. Do you have your blade." Naruto nodded and unsheathed his shortsword, the light and very short blade was dwarfed by Tygett's longsword. He noted that was the first disadvantage he would have in this duel.

They moved away from the table towards a more open space on the deck, Tygett said, "No killing blows." Naruto nodded. The mere mention of killing someone gave him nightmares of what happened on the Isle.

Tygett motioned for them to begin, Naruto dashed forwards with his sword but Tygett had anticipated this move and shifted himself backwards, just outside the range of the boy's shortsword whilst Naruto was prickled by Tygett's much longer blade. The Knight said, "Dead."

Naruto growled, not liking how easily he was defeated. He brought himself in a lower stance and added much power into his legs, Tygett was unprepared for the speedy assault, Naruto thrusted his sword towards his midsection, but the Knight's greater experience allowed for him to react in time and grab Naruto's outstretched hand. The pummel of the Knight's sword crushed down onto his back forcing him to fall onto the ground in slight pain, he looked up to see the Knight's sword pointed at his eye. "Dead."

Tygett had to say that he was disappointed in the boy's skill, while his raw athleticism was beyond human the boy had no real skill. He depended simply on his power and speed which unlike the chaotic nature of a battlefield did not translate very well to duels. There were exceptions of course, the Mountain for instance, was as unyielding as his namesake but Naruto had yet to reach the power and strength that belonged to that monstrosity. At least not when he wasn't in his…demonic? Form. Tygett had no idea what to call what that boy had become, he looked more animalistic than he did like the demons that the Faith preached about.

Naruto jumped up, this time he took a slower approach instead of blindingly charging in. Tygett raised an eyebrow as they both circled each other noting that Naruto had opted for a reactionary approach. Maybe the boy thought his agility was enough to fend him off, he'd have to prove him wrong.

Tygett stepped forwards, his powerful hands held the longsword in one hand as he entered a stance that was entirely unfamiliar to Naruto. He stepped forwards, Naruto found himself dodging a quick riposte and tried to move inwards to get a strike but he was met with a downward warning strike. His shortsword was drastically hindering his efforts and Tygett was using this as a lesson of knowing your weapons strength and weaknesses.

Tygett was intent on finishing Naruto, he moved backwards as he saw the boy's knees begin to move. Naruto didn't know how to describe it, as he moved forwards, Tygett aimed a neat riposte towards his midsection thinking that he would stop but Naruto didn't – or was unable to. At the last possible second, the boy did the impossible, he flipped into the air spinning like a dancer as he landed gracefully behind him. Tygett turned worried that Naruto had accessed that side of him but was grateful that his eyes were blue.

The boy grinned as he mimicked him, "Dead." Tygett laughed and Naruto blushed in embarrassment wondering what he had done to receive the mocking laughter.

"What?" He pouted.

"Nothing child, you just continue to surprise me." Tygett patted Naruto on his head, "Come, I'm sure you're hungry." Naruto's stomach roared to life at the mention of food, why did he seemed to always embarrass himself. Tygett found the boy's unmannered and brash personality a release from his family's constant worry about appearances and the like. Well that was everyone except his brother, Gerion, that man didn't know how to be a nobleman. Gerion made japes. He always did say it was better to mock the game than to play and lose.

As the made their way to his quarters, Naruto was looking at his hands in wonder. What was that feeling that he had just felt? That vibration that tingled throughout his body, he felt it course throughout his body like his blood, he could feel it pulse and reach out to him. He wanted to feel that again, that feeling that made him feel invincible.

Night fell and Naruto found himself with in his small bed, his room opposite that of his new lord – master – he had no idea what to call Tygett. The Knight didn't mention anything about what his new position was except the promise that his life would be better. A part of him was suspicious that the man was lying but Naruto found that the man was unnaturally relaxed around him, in a manner that would be unfitting for a master. Perhaps come morning, he would find that it was all a dream and he would return back to the Iron Isles, to those mines that smelt of ash and iron. But instead, as his body hit the soft luxurious silky sheets, he found himself dreaming off a life that he was sure he would never have.

In the darkness of the night, a snoring Naruto became unaware of the shadow that began to creep into the room. It overhung him, and the lit candlelight exposed the silhouette of a masked man. The man moved silently, trying not to creak the wood on the ground. He stood over Naruto and drew his blade. He mistakenly whispered, "This is for my brothers."

The blade come down onto him, Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open, he could only see the blade's edge come closer to his heart, there was no time for him to move his upwards to defend or jump up.

He knew he was going to die here. The energy within him was urging itself to be called, he closed his eyes in fear as he felt the energy spiral out of him. The blade stopped atop his heart, centimetres away from piercing his flesh when suddenly a stream of air erupted from his hands and flung the man into the corner. Naruto opened a lone eye, wondering why he wasn't bleeding, instead he found the man on his back groaning.

Naruto dove from the sheets, as the man got up, he quickly picked up his shortsword. The door swung open, Tygett Lannister stormed into Naruto's room with anger in his eyes at the interruption to his sleep.

"What is going on here?" The Knight demanded. The assassin moved fast enough to try and flee the scene of the crime but Tygett despite being unarmed, grasped the man by his shawl and delivered an upstanding blow to his jaw knocking him to the ground. The shawl ripped from the man's face revealing one of his lieutenants, the young lord of House Brax, Andros Brax.

Naruto said, "He tried to kill me." Though it was pretty obvious what Andros was trying to accomplish.

"Did you?" Tygett asked.

Andros spat, "You gave the demon who killed our kin a home. I should be extolled not reprimanded." He sent the boy a disgusted look, Naruto growled at him.

Tygett narrowed his eyes, "I gave an order and you disobeyed them, Lord Brax. Do you know what it means to disobey your commanding officer? Perhaps your family has gotten complacent as the Lord of Hornvale." Andros paled at having to lose his position as Lord, but he was to proud to beg for mercy.

Tygett said, "What shall I do with him?" The questioned was directed to Naruto who had a solemn look on his face.

The boy asked, "Is it true? Did I really kill all of those people?" Naruto felt sick asking the question, the mere idea that he had committed a massacre was enough to almost him barf.

Tygett said softly, "You don't remember." Despite never giving a direct answer, the eight year old was smart enough to infer it. Naruto looked down; he grabbed his hands anger. He had killed of those men. He was a monster. The Knight quickly assured, "It was war, what you did would have been done to you." But that wasn't enough to make Naruto feel reassured, he hated that the world was like this. That one had to die for another's survival, it was barbaric.

He bowed, "Lord Brax, I apologize for my actions." The young Lord bristled at the apology, both shocked and incredibly angry that the boy felt an apology would be enough to quell his need to avenge his younger brother's horrific death. "I…I don't remember what I did, I know that my words don't mean much but I promise you that I'll correct it somehow."

Lord Brax shouted, "You can't revive the dead. You can't bring back to us what was once lost."

"I know and for that I'm truly sorry." He looked them dead in the eye and gave them one of his foxy grins, "I promise I'll break this world's cycle of hatred. I'll make sure that no one has to suffer through war again." It sounded like one of these cheesy promises that were impossible to achieve but seeing what Naruto was capable both men felt somewhat assured that this boy was set to accomplish what he had promised.

Andros grunted, "You won't kill me." Naruto shook his head, despite being almost assassinated, he offered his hand to the downed man who looked at it wonder.

"What was your brother's name."

"Walder." He croaked out his name.

Naruto smiled, "I promise on Walder's name and as an Uzumaki that I will bring peace to the world." He remembered what the maid told him when he was but a child, "And an Uzumaki's word is his bond. It is our life." To make such a promise at his age, a promise born of blood was unheard off among the occupants of Westeros.

Tygett composed himself, "And his punishment."

Naruto thought for a moment, he didn't feel any punishment was warranted. The more he thought about it, the more he recognized that he would have likely been strived to do the same. "He has to guard me."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded.

"You could ask for money?"

"Don't need it."

"You could execute him." Tygett inquired.

"I killed his brother." Naruto deadpanned. He had made up his mind, he wouldn't change this world through violence and power.

Tygett nodded, "Very well." Andros appeared to be shocked about the whole predicament, he had come here expecting to kill Naruto and when he was caught, he was sure the boy would ask for him to punished. Instead, Naruto treated him with kindness. It was if anything absurd. Perhaps it was the boy's age showing. What eight-year-old wanted to see death. "Do you accept?" Tygett asked.

The young lord nodded mutely.

"Good. Starting now, you will guard Naruto." Tygett's body creaked as he let out a yawn, "I will be sleeping."

Naruto looked innocently at Andros, "Have you ever played Cyvasse." Andros nodded, not knowing how much he would hate the game come morning.

"How much do you want to play for." Andros asked. A sudden idea appeared in his head, he might be able to manipulate the young boy in letting him free.

"I don't have money, but I can play with your freedom."

"Fine, I get some relaxation time if I win and if I lose, I will pay you 10 Gold Dragons." Naruto grinned.

He had set the trap, now it time to see how much he could get away with.

As the morning sun appeared on the horizon, Andros stood angrily on the deck brooding quite openly. Tygett came to him, "Did he trouble you that much?"

"You ever lost 100 gold dragons to a kid." Andros exclaimed. "I don't get it, how can someone be so good yet appear bad at something."

Tygett laughed, "That brat. I fear teaching him Cyvasse might have been a grave mistake." Lord Brax could only agree.

Naruto stood at the helm; he could see the brief outline of a city enclosed by a bustling port. Tygett grinned as he saw the boy look at wonder at the outlines of the city in front of them.

"Brat. Welcome to Lannisport."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the second chapter. Some Naruto and Tygett bonding, don't worry, Naruto will have his fair of action soon. I tried to be as true to Naruto's character as possible, there will be some deviations here and there. Some have you asked how Rhanys is alive, well you'll find out soon, but I have plans for the Targaryen family especially Jon.**

**Some of you were worried about me adding more Naruto characters, I agree somewhat that it will be an added workload to an already well-established universe, so I've opted for a slightly different approach. If I am going to add any characters, it will likely be Karin or Nagato as they're the only Uzumaki that have been written extensively about. **

**As the only user of chakra, Naruto will have added parallels that will be similar to Kaguya and Hagoromo storyline. **

**Since most of you wanted a harem and a lot of you have vocalised your discontent in such a manner, I'll put up a poll. Who would you like to see paired up with Naruto?**

**I thank you all for excellent support. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave me a review. **

.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tourney of Lannisport

Chapter 3: Tourney at Lannisport.

* * *

The Jewel of the Sunset Sea. Lannisport could be seen from miles away, it's towering size and beauty was something not often seen in Westeros. Some would even say it looked out of place, upon the grassy plains, a city of beautiful red and gold accentuated the rising of the sun. Naruto had never seen anything like it, the harbour itself was a thing to be amazed by, stretching across the entire edge of the sea, rows of rocky gates gave way to the incoming horde of ships. Even from a far, he noted the ballista's situated on the rocky cliffs, intent on decimating any ships that came to attack them. Perhaps, it was an added precaution from the sudden Greyjoy attack that had left Lannisport with half of its fleet buried in the depths of the ocean. As they passed the mountainous gates, it became even more evident that Lannisport was a true city, bustling with people from all over the world. Merchants were said to travel from as far as the Yi Ti nation looking to trade valuables with the Lannister's infamous goldsmiths.

To the near west, Casterly Rock overlooked the city in a manner that felt befitting of the title, Shield of Lannisport. The City was built next to the great rock for its gold, Lannisport's surrounding hills were rich with mines of gold. It gave them a unique trading position that forced travellers to come from far and away.

King Robert's fleet docked closer to Casterly Rock. The King's ship was the first to be allowed in the harbour followed closely by the Ardent. Robert steadily hopped off the ship, not waiting any longer to be cooped up in that old hunk of a ship. His party consisted off many different lords from all over westeros and his kingsguard. He hoisted his Warhammer on his shoulder, as he stared at the party that had arrived to greet him. Their presence only brought great distaste to his mouth, all he saw was a sea of blonde and red. The entire Lannister house had come to greet him, his distaste was particularly invoked at seeing the image of the Old Lion. Tywin Lannister bowed regally, "Welcome to Lannisport, your grace. It's a pleasure to host you and your army."

Robert grunted, "Bah, enough of the formalities. Show us to our quarters, I've missed the comforts of good food and wine."

Tywin's lips twitched in anger; he didn't like being ignored in such a manner. "Of course, your grace. Lannisport and the Rock are yours." He gestured for the handmaiden and whispered for her to take Robert to Casterly Rock. "The rest of your men can find lodgings in Lannisport." The King nodded appreciatively, more interested in the handmaiden than he was with the conversation. Tywin had the sudden urge of gaining the same title as his son. The Oaf of a King had already begun to leave with the young woman followed by a sympathetic gaze given to him by Ser Barristan Selmy and his son as they trudged after their king.

Tywin had the other men be escorted to the Seven Cats Inn, a great building found on the crossing between Casterly Rock and Lannisport. It was a fairly busy establishment, it's popularity heralded by its position outside the walls of the busy city. One could find some peace and quiet inside the walls of the Seven Cats. Though he was sure they would find none tonight.

Tywin's gaze settled upon the Ardent. The Lannister men poured out of the great vessel, his brother choosing to be the last of the ship. Though his gaze was rooted firmly on the blonde child that walked alongside Tygett. He frowned, from afar the boy possessed almost all the features of a Lannister.

Tygett said, "Brother…It's good to see you."

Tywin merely nodded, but his eyes were still flickering to and fro the young boy's visage. "Is this the thing that you were talking about in your letter." Tywin asked.

Tygett was about to respond when Naruto interrupted, the boy stepped forwards, "I'm not a thing, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." If looks could kill, Tywin's furious glare would have reduced Naruto to mere smolders, but Naruto stood firm against the lion's fury.

Tygett said, "We must talk in private brother." Tywin was inclined for once to agree with him. Naruto moved to follow them but the old lion would not let this…this commoner step foot on Casterly Rock.

"You…boy, I expect you will find accommodations elsewhere."

Naruto merely held up a bag full of coins, "If anyone is willing to have me, I do have 100 gold dragons." Several men whispered to each other as they eyed the bag with interest, some already plotting on how they could take it from the boy's grasp.

Andros quickly stepped forwards and whispered, "You shouldn't tell people that you have that much money on you."

Naruto asked confused, "Why?" Sometimes, Andros had to stop himself from believing that Naruto wasn't an idiot but had never really lived in Westeros. He was after all, for the lack of a better term, a slave.

Andros whispered, "They'll want to steal it from you." Naruto's gaze shifted; he looked at the men around him who were watching him like hawks. He sighed, perhaps he should have learnt the monetary value of what was in his hands. Tywin however wasn't at all impressed with the showing, though he appeared curious about where all that money had come from. Or the allegiance that Naruto had with the young upstart Lord Brax. There were questions that needed to be asked and Tywin was intent on finding the answers to his questions as soon as possible.

Tywin said, "Come…Let us retire to my study." Kevan Lannister sighed as Tywin all but dragged his brother away from the growing crowd of men. Kevan gave them all instructions to all the different logdings found all throughout the city. Though he knew most of the men would head straight towards the brothel to regale in their victory by enjoying the splendors of flesh. Lord Brax began to take Naruto with him when Kevan called, "Lord Brax. Will you be staying at Casterly Rock?"

Andros shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Ser Kevan. It's my duty to look after Naruto." He wasn't looking forward to staying in an Inn, they would be filled to the brim with soldiers and tonight he was sure they would be filled with whores as well. Kevan gave them a simple look, it would not be proper for a Westerlands Lord to stay at an Inn whilst Northernlords had been offered to stay at the rock.

"Come. The both of you will be given rooms at Casterly Rock." Kevan told them, Naruto seemingly accepted the invitation whereas Andros was slightly wary about Tywin's rage about letting Naruto stay at his ancestral home. "I'll deal with my brother if he should ask." Kevan had always been the most diplomatic of the Lannister brothers, it was his duty to ensure that Tywin's ruthlessness didn't supersede his judgement, which he found it often did. They followed Kevan alongside the Westerlands lords towards the cliffy yet somehow well-made road that led towards the Castle on the edge. Naruto groaned at the constant bombardment of red and gold, it was everywhere, it hung from the Castle's white walls, the castle's carpets were bloody red with golden outlines. Everything was just red and gold.

He whispered to Andros, "Would it kill them to use different colours." Both Andros and Kevan chuckled.

Kevan said, "My brother has never been interested in decorating. What would you change?"

Naruto grinned, "Orange. This place needs some orange." Kevan rose an eyebrow at the horrendous choice of a complementary colour. He shook his head in amusement; he feared the day that Naruto met with Gerion.

Andros sneered, "That's a horrible colour."

"Hey! Take that back." Naruto demanded. The other lords smirked as Naruto shouted, "Orange is the colour of the gods, I tell you."

"Sure, kid. If I didn't know better, you'd colour a whole castle orange."

Naruto folded his arms with a huff, "And what's wrong with that." Andros backtracked as he saw the familiar glint in Naruto's eyes.

"Nothing…I'm sure it will look um lovely." Kevan held in a chuckle. How had the prideful Lord Brax fallen to such a level?

"Explain." Tywin gruffly spoke as soon as Tygett closed the door to his study. "Why have you brought a child to our home. No less an ironborn."

Tygett looked amused, "When was the last time you saw an Ironborn with blonde hair. Or did you forget how ugly those saltborn were." He sighed as his brother looked at him with a stormy expression, "Do you remember that attack on fair island, a few years back." He nodded. "Well, the ironborn had somehow forgone their pride and decided to reave without banners. They took him from fair isle at the age of three." Tywin knew every house in the Westerlands, no matter how small or big, he couldn't recall a single house by the name of Uzumaki. In fact, it didn't sound Westerosi at all. Fair Isle was a trade island, though he was not sure why foreign merchants would opt to go there instead of Lannisport or Seagard. Even if say, he considered that the Uzumaki family were just foreigners looking for a better life, why would they choose fair island.

Tywin inquired, "Have you ever considered that he might be lying."

Tygett smiled, "That kid. Him, a liar? I'm afraid despite his talents, lying or being politically astute is not one of them." It's what he liked about the kid; his bluntness was truly a breath of fresh air.

"Talents?" Tywin wondered what Tygett had seen in the excitable child.

"Ah yes. I couldn't write about it in fear that the letter might be intercepted." Tygett swallowed, he knew it was going to be a tall task to convince his brother about what he had seen at Great Wyk. "He killed over half of my men."

"You dare jest…" Tywin's eyes narrowed in slight anger; he was in no mood for jokes.

Tygett said softly, "I don't. Ask Stannis, Pebbleton was a pure massacre, I'm sure even I wouldn't be standing here if the boy had prior experience to using his…magical abilities." He didn't know what to call

"I expected more than this from you…Gerion, I would understand but I never expected you to be a believer of grumpkins and snarks. Perhaps you took to the boy, but I will not allow a commoner in my house nor do I believe that your wife would."

Tygett growled, his frustration clearly showing, "I implore you to reconsider, to have such a power tied to the Lannister name would be incredibly advantageous."

Tywin looked at his brother with cold, dark eyes, "Then this boy will prove it. If your word is to be believed, he can easily kill grown men."

Tygett didn't like his tone, he felt his brother had already a formulated a plan in his mind, one that would force Naruto to choose between life and death. "How will he prove it to you?"

"There will be a tourney to celebrate King Robert's victory. I expect the boy to participate in the melee, it shouldn't be too difficult for someone of his…temperament to emerge victorious."

"And should he fail."

"He will be among the many foolish children to manipulate their way into the melee and find themselves wholly outmatched. I'm sure the many men wouldn't kill a child, but I cannot speak for the others." In that moment, Tygett saw the familiar face of a monster that he couldn't even describe as someone he knew. He saw the Tywin Lannister that destroyed the great houses of Reyne and Tarbeck, he saw the brother that had asked for the death of not one but two children and a defenceless maiden. Tywin was cruel, but unlike the Mad King whose cruelty was mixed with an unpredictable madness, Tywin's cruelty was derived from a simple premise. House Lannister would never fall. Still, even as Tygett left the room, he gave his brother an angry glare.

"Your mind will be your undoing brother." There a loud bang as soon as he closed his door, Tygett never feared that his brother would do harm unto him. If anything, he feared that one of these days a fate similar to Aerys would befall him. That one day it wouldn't be the other families that rebelled but the Lannisters themselves against him.

Naruto had set himself up in one of the lower rooms in the castle, Casterly Rock despite its deceptively small looking exterior, Naruto found that it was actually really big on the inside. It was one of those moments were you learned not to judge a book by its cover. The castle as its name suggested was built around the rocky cliffs but what was lesser known was that parts of the castle were literally built deep into the cliffs like a sort of underground lair. Naruto wondered whether it would hold, many castles on the iron isles were built on the edges of the sea often on cliffs, which were subject to not just erosion but as Naruto had seen during the siege, a good hit from a catapult had led to a cliff collapsing and with it an entire castle fell to the sea. Though that was a testament to the poor attempt of engineering and not Stannis Baratheon's tactical genius. The bald man scared the living crap out of Naruto.

Tygett briefly knocked at his door, "Seems like you already made yourself at home."

Naruto said sarcastically, "Well you know, If I'd known that I'd be smuggled down to the cellar I would have stayed at an Inn."

Tygett sighed, "If it had been my choice this wouldn't have happened." Naruto saw the flicker of sadness in his eyes. "Lor-My brother has always been the type to not trust anybody that he sees as a threat."

"He sees me as a threat."

Tygett laughed, "Not in anyway that he feels could lead to his death otherwise you would be getting a visit from…the mountain."

"There's a guy called the mountain." Naruto said in wonder, "What's he like."

Tygett wanted to tell him that Gregor Clegane was the type of man that was only alive by virtue of Tywin, a man who pillaged and raped anybody in his way. Truthfully, he wondered whether Naruto would be able to tell the difference between the mountain or any other ironborn, they all followed the same philosophy albeit to different degrees.

Naruto asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Tygett said, "And what if I just wanted to see how you were doing." Naruto gave him a pointed look to which the Knight merely raised his hand in defeat. "I'm afraid I have some bad news and good news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Good news."

"Well the good news is that you can stay here." Naruto nodded excitedly even though he felt that there was a big but coming. "But you have to prove to my brother about your abilities."

"H-how?"

"You have to fight at the Tourney." Tygett looked over at Naruto, the boy may have been eight years old, but he had the height of someone in their early teens. It was a bit farfetched but with some heavy armour, Naruto could appear to be just a short stocky man who wanted a shot at infamy.

Tygett thought Naruto would appear angry or even disappointed but never did he expect the boy to grin. "So…What you're telling me is I have to fight in the melee."

"Yes, but how did you know about the melee?"

"I fought in them before. The Masters liked to pit the thralls against each other, the winner would receive….umm, now that I mention they only gave the older boys the present. Something about w-whores." Naruto said plainly, Tygett coughed. "Old man, what's a whore?" He asked confused as to what it was.

"N-nothing, Naruto." Naruto's nose crinkled as he sensed the man's lie but nonetheless kept quiet. Tygett composed himself, "The mainland is a bit different than the Isles. You'll have to find a way in. Will that be too difficult?"

"Hey! You're looking at the Great Wyk's number one Prankstar." Naruto shouted loudly, Tygett winced knowing that there would surely be an audience outside the boy's room soon. "The Tourney is in two days; you might want to go to the city and get yourself some armour and a better sword. I'll have Andros take you." Tygett didn't voice his concern about Naruto getting haggled out of the 100 dragons that he was keeping attached to his hip.

Naruto learnt as the feasts went ahead later that night in Casterly Rock and the city below that he wasn't invited to neither. Though that allowed him to sneak away from the Castle and venture into Lannisport. The City in itself was huge, perhaps larger than all the Isles combined, and it smelt much worse too, Naruto quickly found himself quite lost through the complex maze of streets and alleyways. Behind him, he could hear the roaring of the crowd, the steady drums of music played all around him as bard regaled of King Robert's victory.

Naruto murmured, "Bullshit." None of them knew what it meant to be a part of war, how many man died in those fields, how many women lost their children for the sake of a foolish dream. Balon Greyjoy was a fool, had he been wise, he would have opted to remain in the Iron Isles and try to make it as prosperous as possible. The Isles were barren, Naruto wasn't even sure whether any crop could grow on them yet that didn't have to be the norm. His master or rather mistress, Lady Farwynd and her house had always been considered as queer folk among the ironborn, not just because they weren't fighters but also because the old lady preferred to grow plots of land surrounding Sealskin point. If the ironborn had focused their driven temperament on making their islands prosper, they may have had a part of an even greater legacy, instead they opted to take what never belonged to them in the first place.

A sullen smile appeared on his face, he wondered what happened to the old lady. Mayhap she managed to survive the likely invasion of sealskin point. Lady Farwynd was one of the few people that hadn't been cruel to him growing up, strict perhaps but cruelty was never a part of her personality.

Naruto picked up the sudden smell of the harsh burning of iron and steel. He grinned as despite his better sense decided to cut through an alleyway, never noticing the small footsteps erupting from behind him. A small hand struck from the shadows, inching from the pouch that lay on his thigh. Naruto's senses blared for a moment, instinctively grabbing the hand of a hooded child. He whispered, "What are you doing?" His eyes fell on the hand currently touching his pouch of gold.

"N-nothing…Sir." A soft feminine voice spoke from beneath the hood.

Naruto's other hand quickly moved and ripped her hood down exposing to his shock, a young girl, black hair and deep stormy blue eyes. Naruto could only guess her age was between six and his own. "Where you trying to steal from me?"

The girl whimpered, scared as his hands itched towards his side near his blade. "T-they forced me…They told me if I got your gold, they would help me find my father. Please don't kill me."

Naruto's eyes widened, she thought he was going to kill her. He gently said, "I won't kill you…Who were these people."

"I see ya failed lass, mayhap I never help you find your way home." Naruto narrowed his eyes; the alleyway had been blocked from both sides by a group of 5 men. All dressed in red and gold armour. "What say you boy, I might let you live and leave with the girl if you give us that pouch of yours." The leader was a man of obscene weight, but Naruto was sure that his weight had more muscle than it did fat.

Naruto frowned, "I serve Tygett Lannister. I don't think he would like it very much if you touched his servant."

The far man laughed, "The Lannister's don't care what happens to their slaves. Besides what is lost in Lannisport is often not found." He licked his lips as he saw the fearful expression in both of their eyes.

Naruto whispered to the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl whispered, "Joy…Joy Hill."

He murmured, "Behind me…" The girl snuck behind him and Naruto unsheathed his sword. "I don't want to hurt you."

The men laughed as if he had just told a joke, he realised that these men weren't the same men on the Ardent. Perhaps they had seen him from afar, he knew he should have waited for Andros. "What were you doing to the girl."

The men approached, and the leader smirked, "Let's just say children have always fascinated me." Bastard! Naruto's eyes narrowed in complete anger, and his chakra flared in response. A sickly deathly force rained down upon them, one of the men reached for his blade but Naruto's punch sent him skidding across the floor onto the leader's foot.

The leader grinned, "My day just keeps getting better and better, I think I might keep you boy." Naruto didn't listen, he moved so fast that he was a blur to the three men in front of him. They began to lash with their sword, Naruto ducked safely beneath it and delivered an uppercut onto one of them, reacting poorly as his other two attackers managed to nick him on the arms just as he flipped back.

Joy Hill watched in awe as a boy no older than ten moved with the finesse of a graceful dancer and the speed that was beyond human. But she couldn't stop the dread that was entering her heart, as Naruto was engaging the remaining two men.

The Leader peaked down at her, his grin was as wide as that of the scars that marred his ugly face. "I think you'll fetch a pretty penny yourself girl." She screamed, Naruto barely turned away from his attackers as he saw the leader pick up the girl and visions of what he had seen in Great Wyk returned to him. The onslaught of images disoriented him for a brief moment, the two attackers used it to their advantage and brought their fists down onto him.

He had failed the men and women of Pebbleton.

Naruto had sworn that he would change the world yet he felt powerless to stop what he thought was a young girl's death. His rage built up more and more, a demonic howl erupted deep from within his body.

Death.

That was everyone in the alleyway could feel, as if the Stranger were standing in front of them, in the form of a boy with bared fangs and red fiery eyes charred from hell itself. Naruto shook his two attackers; the men fell to their knees from his presence alone. The Leader smirked, the boy was acting reckless and without rhyme or reason. Perhaps he should teach the boy a lesson about disobeying him.

Naruto marched towards him. "Take another step forward and I'll kill her." The man said. But the boy didn't stop, even as Joy whimpered underneath the leader's blade on her neck.

Naruto grinned bloodthirstily, "Dead."

It happened so sure that Joy wasn't sure if Naruto even moved at all, yet he had to for he appeared behind the leader almost instantly. His hands pierced into the man's chest as if they were blades and she blanched as the leader's body fell ontop of her, blood poured all over her body. She looked back at her once target now survivor and what she was the image of death. Something so scary that it was embedded into her mind.

"P-please somebody help." She screamed.

Naruto heard the words again, for a second time in less than a week, he heard the fear in her shrilled screams. His red eyes turned blue once more, he looked at his bloodied body In shock and at the dead body in front of him.

He killed someone again.

And worse, he didn't even remember what had happened.

Joy screamed, "N-no…Please help me."

Naruto said softly, "I…I won't hurt you, I promise." She looked at his outstretched bloodied hand for a long moment, undulated fear rushed forth in her body.

"Stay away from me, you monster." She screamed.

Naruto looked down in sadness, he didn't want this. He didn't ask for this. This power of his was a curse. It made people fear him. He grabbed his pouch and took 5 dragons out, he held them out to her. "Here…Use it to get some clothes and to find your father."

Joy Hill didn't respond. Naruto began to walk away, his sensitive hearing picked up the briefest of whispers.

"Thank You."

But even the thankful admission wasn't enough to get him out of his self-hating stupor. Naruto heard several quick footsteps and a tug on the back of his tunic. He turned to see Joy, her eyes filled with tears, "D-don't leave please." She begged.

He smiled cheekily, "What? You can't let me go can you."

Joy didn't know if she laughed or groaned at the idiotic reply. Naruto grunted gently as she hit him on the arm. "Shut up idiot."

"So, whose your father." Naruto asked, trying to alleviate the silence that quickly came over them.

Joy's reply made his heart stop, "Gerion Lannister."

"As in Gerion…Brother of Tywin Lannister."

It was Joy's turn to smirk, "Hmm…And I'm going to tell daddy that you covered me in blood." Oh right. He had forgotten how bloodied they both were.

Naruto shrugged, "I could always leave you here." The girl froze clearly, Naruto laughed at her teary expression. "I'm just kidding. Come on, we better get you home."

Halfway back to Casterly Rock, Naruto cursed himself for forgetting to go to the blacksmith. Though ironically, he never actually had to leave the castle walls for it was a known fact that the residents of Casterly Rock very rarely entered the city below.

Casterly Rock

"Halt." The guard stopped Naruto and Joy from entering the castle.

Joy stepped forwards, "I'm here to see my dad." The guards however didn't move or budge, "We have orders to not let you in bastard." They said.

Joy knew that she wasn't liked by the occupants of Casterly Rock, even at the tender age of seven, it was obvious that she was seen as scum when her father wasn't present.

Naruto growled, "Let us through."

"Or what kid?" The guard snickered, "You'll attack us."

"Where do you think all of this blood came from." The boy challenged them; he didn't want to hurt anybody anymore. The guards gulped, a slight chill rippled through them, not sure what to say to that. "Let us through." He said through gritted teeth.

Joy saw a sliver of familiar blonde hair crossing the courtyard, she shouted as loud as her small body would allow. "Father!"

Gerion Lannister turned so fast that Naruto thought his neck would break, his eyes wide with worry and now happiness. "Joy!" The guard moved apart quickly to allow the father to meet his daughter, Naruto growled at the quick gesture realising that they were trying to abolish all blame placed on themselves.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over."

Joy whimpered, "I-I don't know. I was sleeping in my bed then I wake up t-to…" Naruto shook his head sadly, he began to walk through, but the guards tried to break his way with their spears. Naruto grabbed the wooden shaft before they could react and crushed it in his tiny hands.

He whispered, "Try it…" Gerion glanced from his daughter's bloodied body to the boy standing in front of the guards.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

Naruto nodded. "What did you do with my daughter?" The Lannister stood up, a false assumption grew in his mind.

Naruto raised his hands in quick surrender, "She was being attacked by a group of men…more specifically men dressed like them." He pointed to the guards to his side who gulped.

"And you expect me to believe that you defeated them."

Naruto's grin seemed to accent the blood dripping all over him, "Haven't you heard what I happened in Great Wyk." Gerion's eyes narrowed for a moment, he picked up on the quiver and sadness in the boy's voice. "But just in case…" Naruto threw down a ring on the ground, it belonged to someone that Gerion was very familiar with. It was the infamous sigil of the Captain of the City Watch, Ser Donnel Hill.

"Come in boy." The guards gave some resistance to his decision but Gerion Lannister wasn't one to be refused. He made a single move to his rubied hilted blade, the guards relented and let Naruto into Casterly Rock.

"You saved my daughter, did you." Gerion looked over at Joy and saw her give him a nod, indicating that she also verified Naruto's tale. Still the Knight wasn't quite sure what to make of it, a boy beating up Ser Donnel was impossible, espically in a street fight where that bastard exceled. "What were you doing in the city?"

"I wanted to find a blacksmith."

Gerion raised an eyebrow, "Casterly Rock's armourer is the best blacksmith in the Westerlands."

"Oh." Naruto looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, he had no idea that this castle had an armoury. "I didn't know."

"If you had waited, I'm sure I would have told you." Tygett Lannister and Andros Brax marched over to their charge, looking at him with a furious expression. "I go to your room to bring you some food and I find it deserted."

Andros smirked, "I see that you've been busy."

Gerion growled, "Well it's a good thing that he did leave when he did or I fear Joy wouldn't have seen the sunrise." Tygett looked at the pair, by the extensive amount of blood over them, he could tell that they had been an altercation.

"What happened?"

Tygett had a very good idea when he raised a ring belonging to Donnel Hill. Gerion's eyes took on a bloodthirsty glint, "I think it's high time we talk to brother about boundaries."

Tygett stopped his brother from committing a foolish act, "You can't prove it was him."

"They can."

"And who would believe the word of two children." Andros quickly interjected, "A bastard and a commoner, the lords will laugh at you, Gerion." He never alluded to the fact that whilst Gerion was the most liked Lannister in the Westerlands that none of the Lords actually any of his input seriously. Unlike Tygett or Tywin, he possessed none of their battle and tactical prowess or Kevan Lannister's political manoeuvrability. Gerion was in all sense of the words seen as the weak link in the family albeit an enjoyable one. Naruto didn't like this one bit, already uncomfortable in trying to comprehend all of the bullshit they were spewing about laws and evidence.

Gerion sighed in defeat, he asked Joy to come with him as they headed inside. Naruto stood in front of Tygett and Andros, who were looking at him as if they wanted to hear the full story. Naruto mad an uncharacteristic sigh as he regaled the tale.

Andros hit him upside the head, Naruto groaned in pain, "Idiot. What did I tell you about letting people see your purse?"

Tygett said firmly, "Whilst I am happy that you save my niece, I don't want you recklessly endangering yourself. You will take some men with you whenever you are going to the city." Naruto nodded briefly.

He said softly, "Old man…T-that man was about to kill her so I…" He never needed to finish what he had done, Tygett firmly enveloped the boy in hug, Naruto felt a comfort that he had never felt before.

"You did good." Tygett said.

Andros agreed, "You saved the life of a innocent girl and killed an evil man." That was a win in his book. But Naruto wasn't so sure, he looked at his red hands and muttered, "This power of mine, I can't control it."

"Then learn to control it. There is an old legend from Valyria. Dragons were never meant to be wielded or ridden on yet the first men of Valyria managed to subdue them under their command. Do you know how?" Naruto shook his head. "They kept coming back, no matter how many of them burned or were threatened by the dragons, they just kept coming back. They brought with them meat and used magical rituals to help befriend the creatures. It was said that it took such a long time that those men and women's grandchildren were the ones to finally manage to ride the dragon."

"Have patience, you may not be able to control your gift now but in due time, you will." Naruto nodded, Tygett smacked the boy's head. "Now, go and clean yourself."

As he rushed off, Andros asked, "Are you sure it was wise to keep him alive?"

Tygett smiled briefly, "Sometimes, the greatest of people appear to be the most wounded." Naruto was precious to him, in the short while that he had known him, he felt a special connection with the blonde.

"What's this, I hear about you trying to adopt a boy, Tygett!" A soft voice emerged from behind them. Tygett gulped as he turned to see the sinister sneer from his wife. Lady Darlessa Marbrand looked at her husband with righteous fury.

Andros slowly retreated from the silent pair, giving Tygett a simple sideway glance. Traitor! The Knight found himself turning back to his wife, her hands on her hips. The beautiful brunette's mouth twisted in anger, "Explain yourself."

He wished for a moment that he never brought Naruto back, if only to save himself from the crude remarks that slipped from the usually conserved woman's mouth.

1 day later

The armoury was located behind a maze of statues and the great hall, Naruto had managed to find it with the help of Andros. Andros was getting anxious as well, not for any particular reason besides going home. He missed the comforts of Hornvale which similar to Casterly Rock was situated atop a mountainous region. However unlike Casterly Rock, his ancestral home was relatively peaceful and didn't partake in the political machinations that the Lannister's were notorious for. Of course, they were a great house and his wasn't but still, wasn't it too much to ask for just some peace.

He didn't understand how King Robert could want to see anymore bloodshed after just having seen a war. The Rock had grown even more busy, Knights and Lords were preparing for the upcoming tourney that would be held on the marrow. Though the King Robert said that the honour of participating would only befall those who actually fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion. Of course, all for the sake of glory.

He snorted.

Naruto stepped into the armoury, he scrunched his nose in disgust at the familiar scent of burning. "What can I do for you gentlemen." A skinny yet tall old man walked from the forge to greet his newest customer. "It's been a while, Lord Brax. I hope your blade still serves you well."

Andros grinned, "It's served me very well. Master Loi." Naruto took great notice in the man's features, a short grey beard and long grey hair that reached his mid-back, he felt that was a great fire hazard but having seen the old man's gracefulness in the forge, Naruto didn't even want to question his practice. However, the features that made Naruto most curious were the man's small eyes and tribal mark striped across his arms. In particular, he reminded him of his hand-maiden who Naruto could very well still remember and not for any reason besides what had happened that night at Fair Isle. Still however, her name alluded him.

"But I'm not here for myself, I'm here for him." Andros pointed to Naruto who was currently examining the room filled with all sorts of weapons and armours, some appeared so extravagant and unique that one would assume they were ornaments rather than functional gear. The old man peaked up at the boy for a moment.

"Are you sure?" The blacksmith didn't voice his concerns about the boy's skinny build, but Andros merely nodded.

"He's stronger than he looks."

"And what's your name boy?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Had Naruto possessed keen eyes, he would have seen the old man's eyes widen briefly at the mention of his surname.

Master Loi smiled, "Well let's see what you can wear." Skipping the racks of full plated armour to the more obscure leather and metal mesh. The armour was patterned with small marks akin to a mountain or some sort of triangular shape. Neither of them had ever seen something like it before. "Try it…It used to be mine." The Master said.

Naruto quickly put it on, he felt the armour was sturdy and somewhat stiff but provided him with far more mobility than a plated armour. Master Loi looked over him for a while, gently pushing the armour in certain places to see that there were no holes. "Does it feel good."

"It's perfect." Naruto grinned, hopping around with some excitement. "How much?"

"It's free."

"What?" Naruto questioned in some shock.

"Nobody would have bought that armour anyway, you westerosi are strict on fighting with mesh and plate armour." Andros understood what he meant; blacksmiths often experimented with different styles but no army actually adopted them. Often times, the smithy's greatest works were left untouched and alone at the back of the armoury.

"Thanks…Old man." As the two were leaving, two items caught Naruto's eye, the first was an ornamental mask in the form of a dragon or was it a demon with horns. He couldn't tell. The second was a group of throwing knives. "How much for these two?"

Master Loi saw Naruto approach him with the demon mask and the throwing knives. "10 gold dragons." He said.

"How much if you alter them." Naruto had a sudden idea about the design of the knives, the blacksmith was curious about his idea. "Could you create a ring on the base that could fit around my finger and them bulkier so they can stop a blade."

Andros muttered, "Why don't you just get a dagger."

However Master Loi understood the ingenious design, "So you can fight with them and throw them." Naruto nodded.

"Hmm…I think I can make them." Master Loi surmised. He would need to make them from scratch of course, more than likely with Iron instead of steel but it could work. "When do you need them by."

"Tomorrow."

"Then I better get to work."

"I could help…" Naruto suggested.

"Have you ever worked in a blacksmith." He asked.

Naruto shrugged, "They forced us to smelt metal often, so I guess we have some practice with working metal."

"If you're sure, I'd be glad." Andros felt as if his presence had just been ignored, the boy and old man quickly got to work on smiting whatever idiotic creation Naruto had concocted. Though many smallfolk had all volunteered to be tutored under Master Loi but he never took a single apprentice.

What made Naruto so special?

It was only tomorrow that he would realise the ingenious behind the blades.

The Tourney at Lannisport was to be held on the tourney grounds outside the city walls. The King sat upon a seat in a box above the crowd below him, he sat alongside Ser Barristan and the Lannister Lords. All around him, were the other minor lords across the Westerlands, all coming here to watch their siblings or their children fight. The stands were only half-filled, as the smallfolk slowly filtered into the seats situated around the cylindrical like stadium. Many would opt to come in late as they only enjoyed watching the joust. King Robert's favourite even had always been the melee, to him, there was nothing greater than seeing lords and knights fight till they were bloodied. Though deaths were rare, it was far from a clean affair and that's what he loved about it. It was like war, a man could only trust his blade and his will. Ser Jaime Lannister had opted to only fight in the joust, which meant that betting on anyone individual would be risky.

Something that Robert would often do.

He betted 100 dragons on Ser Jorah Mormont.

As the crowd settled down, King Robert stood up and gave his speech. Tywin had to admit that if there was something that Robert had always been good at was his ability to rally men no matter where he was.

"Let the melee begin." The announcer roared. The large wooden doors containing the riled up men opened and they came flooding in. As per usual, they would wait for the gates to be locked before the fighting would be allowed to begin. Robert's eyes fell upon a silvery glint in the corner of the field.

A dwarf?

A boy?

He couldn't tell, at least from this height. The man was wearing a mask, a demonic mask that covered his whole face and armour that looked as if it had come from the furthest regions of Essos. "I don't remember a boy in battle."

Tywin said, "I'm not sure how he got in…Should I remove him."

The King shook his head, "If he is foolish enough to want to contest, I shall grant him that." Still, he had a feeling that the boy was more than met the eye.

On the field, many men were looking at him with keen and interested eyes. One of them said, "This is no place for a child, you should go home boy."

Naruto grunted but made no response.

"You will die." Another said.

The magister walked in and explained to them the rules of the melee, it was pretty self-explanatory, they would fight until only exactly 4 of them remained. Of which those four would draw to see how fights who until only one of them remained. Naruto didn't mind it, it proved to be much better than what would have more than likely been a conspiracy at the end where 2 or more men fought the strongest candidate.

"Where is your sword boy?" Naruto turned to see another stubby man, much taller than himself but also quiet shorter than the rest of the men on the field.

Naruto grinned, "Right here." He gestured to his slightly longer short sword, he had learnt a lot from sparring with Tygett Lannister so he opted to buy a blade that still remained light for him but was much longer than his regular short blade. "And where's yours."

"Don't have one…my trusty hammer is all I need." He hoisted the gargantuan hunk of anvil like hammer. "I hear ye are just a boy? Don't ya know that you'll end up dead."

Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't faze me one bit."

"I like ya kid." The man grinned, "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Rymen Frey." He greeted. "I'd watch out, I hear that some men want to hurt ya for what you did." The Frey looked like he wanted to know what had happened that made Naruto so hated but there talk was cut short when the horn was sounded. All 200 men rushed into battle.

Naruto dodged a mace from his side and drew his trusty daggers that he called, Kunai, before twirling around his finger and stabbing it into the knee of the unsuspecting man. Another man approached from his behind, he reacted by throwing the dagger straight into the man's leg. He dodged, gracefully picking two kunai, one in both hand.

"Come on boy…" His attacker roared; his great sword slashed the air between them. Naruto simply jumped back again.

Whistle

Two kunai slammed straight into his chest. Naruto rolled beneath another man, grabbing the two kunai and ripping them out in time to defend another bladed attack. He grinned maniacally; this was fun…too fun.

Almost everyone's attention was no drawn to the far corner of the field, Naruto was dancing in between three attackers at once.

Ser Barristan said, "I can't say, I've seen anyone fight like that."

Gerion grinned, "He's fighting with daggers…It's very common way to fight in Essos."

The usual boisterous King was silent, his gaze settled firmly onto the boy who had eliminated two of the three men by flipping over them and hurling his two kunai firmly into their backs.

"Still, it must take a lot of strength to break through plated armour." Ser Barristan insisted, "It should be impossible for a child."

"I should have bet on the boy." Robert muttered to himself. Many looked at the monarch in shock, even if the boy was decent at fighting, there was still no way that he would win.

Then the most incredible thing happened, everyone held in a grasp as Naruto was unaware of the hammer that was being spun towards his head. At the last possible second, Naruto threw a kunai straight into guy's chest and as the man's hammer was falling to the ground, he lifted it up with incredible ease and swung at his other incoming attacker, folding his breastplate as if it were made out of paper.

The Crowd roared to life.

Robert himself stood up at the sudden display of viciousness. "Yes, that's it boy…" He shouted. Fifty men remained; Naruto itched for his kunai again realising that he had just ran out. He did another thing that completely silenced everyone once more.

He threw the hammer.

The attacker was lucky enough to have a shield, the hammer impacted the shield and the sheer power of his throw sent the man spiralling into the ground with a shattered forearm and wrist. Stunned silence reigned, even the men in the field seemed to stop what they were doing.

Robert laughed, "Can't say I've ever seen anybody use a hammer that way."

Twyin Lannister was shocked, his brother had come to him with tales of a boy that could beat an entire battalion of men and his proof lay bare in front of him. He felt as if he had made a great folly, he feared that the King's reaction would take this treasure straight out of his arms.

Lady Marbrand said, "By the seven, Tygett. What is that boy?"

Tygett grinned, "Just watch, you haven't seen anything yet." Though after that sudden display of strength and power, Darlessa understood why Tygett wished to adopt him. Still, she wished she could at least see the boy's face.

As Naruto and another man clashed together, a horn was sounded indicating that the first round had reached it's end. Naruto was tired, he had never been so exhausted before, they just kept coming and coming. As the remaining four fighters walked to the middle of the grounds, Naruto took a look at the ugliness in front of him. It was brutal, all around him were scattered weapons from maces to axes, some limbs could be seen among the amalgamation of metal. He counted several dead, a few knocked clean out but still alive.

The remaining four fighters, Naruto ironically knew one of them. Somehow the stubbly man had survived. "I see ya survived, boy." The Frey said. "Can't say that you will after this." They all drew and Naruto found himself ironically facing off against the Frey.

The portly man stood opposite him, his Warhammer at the ready as the horn went off again. Naruto dashed at him with incredible speed, intent on finishing him. The Frey grinned, "Your fast…" Naruto dodged a Warhammer strike before he could even come close. Rymen rejected each of Naruto's advances, sword clashed against his hammer, neither managing to crack each other's defences.

Naruto moved backwards from another attack from his behind, he grunted at traitorious backstabbing motion. Naruto remembered his name from the magister, Ser Jorah Morment had managed to defeat his opponent.

"Oi Rymen…How about we deal with this nuisance and we get back to our fight."

The portly man grinned in kind, "I don't like men who backstab others." Ser Jorah was quickly turned on by two men. Naruto moved so fast that Ser Jorah didn't even see him, the only indication of his presence was the powerful spinning kick that forced him off his feet and straight onto the ground.

Rymen's hammer lay on Jorah's back, "Yield or I'll add ye to my collection of heads." Ser Jorah quickly surrendered, leaving both Rymen and Naruto to stand opposite each other.

Rymen marched forwards and Naruto met him again at the midway of his attack, before they quickly disengaged. "You'll never pierce my armour."

Naruto closed his eyes, he remembered what Tygett had told him about controlling his power. He felt it slowly trickle down. Rymen aimed his hammer down towards Naruto, thinking the boy would try to attack him with his sword. Naruto shifted entering a stance that Tygett had taken against him on the boat. One foot in front the other, he pounced at him with a riposte that pierced straight through the Frey's guard allowing for his blade to meet at his neck. "Guess that's my win."

Rymen chuckeled, "Guess it is, kid." Apparently not at all fazed about his defeat. He lay his hammer down and stepped back. Silence reigned for a long moment; nobody was sure what to do about what had just transpired.

That was until Tywin Lannister stood up with a broad smile, "Winner is Naruto Uzumaki of House Lannister." He had found him, Tywin thought.

At long last, the old lion had found someone worthy enough to call an heir.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. It took me a long while to write. I saw all of your reviews and it just motivated for me to write more so keep them coming. So here it is, the third chapter of Heaven's Descent. **

**I'm sorry if it's taking a while to reach canon but I promise we'll get there sooner rather than later. There are a few clues here about Naruto's other parentage besides the Uzumaki Clan. I'll put the poll up probably tomorrow so keep an eye on that. **

**Anyway thank you for reading and please do leave me a review, it tends to inspire me to write more for you guys. **

**Poll is up. **


End file.
